harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Susie gets attacked by Molly!
Another crossover episode of Somerset and Harpers Falls, when Susie gets attacked by Sheila Harper Watkins's most hated enemy, her wicked stepmother, Molly Wainwright. Announcer: Todays' special guests from Somerset: Stacy Edwards as Susannah Lucas; Lane Davies as Jack Martin; Molly Burnett as Ellen; and Mark Pinter as Scott Garfield. Last time on Harpers Falls: *''Molly Wainwright busted out of prison and stampeded to Somerset, Illinois, in a vile attempt to threaten Susannah Lucas.'' Our opening scene isn't in New England, but in Somerset, Illinois (home of Somerset). Molly Wainwright had slipped into town under cover of darkness to try to harass Susannah Lucas. Stupid cow! she thought, That Midwestern bitch tried to make me look like a fool, but no more! You will pay, Susannah Lucas, for making me look like a fool! Your damned father will pay severely for telling ME what to do! NOBODY tells Molly Wainwright what to do! Meanwhile, Susannah was about ready to go to bed. Ellen was safely tucked away, and Nick had made an emergency trip to Springfield to discuss his prospects for the state Senate. Susannah's sleep was interrupted when a window was shattered, and the door opened. It was Molly! "HA!" she cackled, "You've made a huge mistake!" "What the hell are YOU doing in Somerset?" Susannah gasped. "Making certain that you PAY for what you did to me!" Molly cackled, pulling a knife on her, "How DARE you send your miserable has-been father to make a fool of me!? You displeased sweet Molly Wainwright, now prepare to die, and the world will be happier for me!" "You have no right to be in my house," Susannah said furiously, "I am going to call the police!" "You will do NO such thing, you rotten bitch!" Molly screamed, "I am calling the shots here! Not you, ME!" "I beg to differ," Susannah said angrily, "YOU busted into my house, and you think I am going to stand idly by and let you order me around in my own house?! Not on your life! GET OUT!" Molly taunted her, "NO!" she screamed, "I will NOT listen to you!" This sparked a fistfight between Susannah and Molly. The hell with Susannah's stress level, this was a fight for her life! Meanwhile, while Molly and Susannah were fighting in Somerset, two women came into town. They were driving a serviceable Mercedes-Benz. The one woman had a mane of red hair, while the other was somewhat more plain-jane but she was also beautiful, but in a less obvious way. The two women were named Taylor Chapin and Patricia Kraus. Both came to Harpers Falls and both came for a reason, justice. Both came from the community of Wingfield, Virginia (the locale of the former soap opera, Rituals) and wanted to exact justice from Molly Wainwright. She had murdered Taylor's only child, Julia Field; and she also killed Patricia's husband, Bernhardt Kraus. They arrived at the Law Enforcement Center, and were stunned to see everyone in a panic. "What is wrong?" Taylor asked. "Molly Wainwright busted out," Anne Hamilton said, panic-stricken, "she's gone to Somerset, Illinois!" "She's what?" Patricia asked. "She busted out of prison," Anne explained, "who are you two?" "I am Taylor Chapin," Taylor introduced, "and this is Patricia Kraus. We're from Wingfield, Virginia; and Molly has been a nasty woman there too!" "Now, I am worried," Nancy Webber said, "she's in Somerset." "I'm calling Scott Garfield," Anne said, "this has to stop! Meantime, ladies, go with Ms. Brandington, the assistant chief, she will take your statements, anything to help get Molly off the streets once again." Taylor and Patricia went in with Vicki Brandington and she took down their statements. Meanwhile, back in Somerset, Molly and Susannah were fighting still. The noise was so loud that everyone was worried. "Leave me alone," Susannah raged. "NO!" Molly screamed, "I won't do that, because I am wanting to destroy you!" Jack Martin had been with Scott Garfield when the call came on the line, and Jack raced out with Scott to Susannah's house. "Susie?" Jack called, "It's Jack, Scott is here too. Are you all right?" "No," Susannah was screaming, "I need help! This woman, Molly Wainwright, busted into my house! She's locked the door!" Scott had a copy of her house key that Jack had in case of an emergency. He unlocked the door, and Molly was laughing her merry laugh while Susannah was on the ground, not really injured, but shaken. "Susie, are you all right?" Jack said very worried, "Should I call your folks?" "No, I really don't want to worry Mom and Dad right now," Susannah said, "I am all right, but get that monster out of here!" Molly parked herself in her chair, laughing, "No!" she said, "I am going to stay right here!" Scott grabbed her, "You're under arrest, Wainwright," he said angrily, "I've got orders of Anne Hamilton to have you extradited back to Massachusetts, and I will have charges pressed against you for attacking Susannah Lucas, here in Somerset!" As usual, Molly screamed, "GET YOUR DAMNED HANDS OFF MY REGAL BODY!" she howled, "I AM MOLLY WAINWRIGHT! I AM THE DARLING OF THE COMMUNITY! LET ME DO THINGS MY WAY!" The police hauled her off to the airport to extradite her back to Harpers Falls. She was taken to the Somerset Police Department first, where she just clammed up. Then she was taken to the airport where she would be extradited. Susannah was in tears. Ellen had been scared to approach Molly, so she wisely hid while the two fought it out. Once it was over, Ellen raced in and hugged Susannah, putting her arm around her. "What happened, Susie?" she asked. "I am sorry, honey." Susannah sputtered, "I swear that woman was vicious." "Who was she?!" Ellen asked. "Or better question yet, WHAT was she?!" Scott answered, "That was Molly Wainwright," he explained, "she is a fierce enemy of Susannah and her friends, the Harpers." "Wow," she said, "she sounds very creepy! Maybe I should be under security?" "You will be," Scott said, "both you and Susie will be." Jack nodded, "That is right," he said confidently. "She won't get away with this! Susie, do you think you should go to the hospital? That was an awful fight." "I'm fine," Susannah said, waving off with her hand. "A bit out of breath and my blood pressure's probably through the roof, but I think I'll live." "Good. Then let's get you upstairs," Jack said. While Jack, Scott and Ellen helped the shaken Susannah back upstairs, Hours later, Molly was back in Harpers Falls, and was back in her cell. Patricia Kraus glared at her, "Well, well, well!" she spat, "how does it feel to be back behind bars?!" "F-you!" Molly spat. Patricia and Taylor stayed at the Harper House Hotel. They would deal with her later. Meanwhile, Anyssa walked up to Molly, who was sulking, and she glared at the evil woman. "You BITCH!" she said angrily, "Susie called me and told me what you did! You just pushed the wrong person too far, lady! You messed with my best friend, and I will NOT let you get away with that!" What will happen next? *''What will the ramifications of Molly's house attack on Susannah be on her, and all she loves?'' *''How will Anyssa get even with Molly for this vile attack on her best friend?'' Tune in again and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes